De la tierra media al londres magico
by benigbe
Summary: alguna vez han pensado que pasaria si la orden del fenix y la comunidad del anillo se unieran?-esta es mi primera, historiahaci que porfavor tenganme paciencia.
1. que buenos pensamientos

Aloha!!!- soy benigbe y soy nueva en esto, solo espero que les guste..Primero que nada es importante aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen [solo algunos, que aun no hacen acto de presencia he aqui algunas pistas para que no se pierdan.

-Hace 2 anos que Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron del colegio.

-En la tierra media esto se situa despues de la guerra del anillo

-Resucite a Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, Tonks, Lupin y Fred y algunos cuantos mas, por parte de Harry potter y del senor de los anillos a Boromir.

Que bonitos pensamientos 1:

-HERMIONE!!!!!HERMIONE!!!ABRE...

-Ronald que demonios es tan importante?-_Encima de que no he dormido en toda la noche, me despiertas con este escandalo._,Me levante y abri la uerta encontrandome con mi amigo de la cabellera pelirroja esperandoome con impaciencia.

-Hermione que esperas hoy es el dia, quedamos que ayudariamos a Hagrid a poner el arbol de navidad, lo recuerdas?, anda date prisa.

-mm.. asi perdoname lo olvide por completo, .. los alcanzare en el gran comedor estabien?-Pregunte aun confundida, pues no recordaba haber quedado con nadie de nada, pero en fin ya que..

-Esta bien pero date prisa-y sin mas salio bajo las escaleras con direccion a el gran comedor.

_OHH por merlin como se me pudo olvidar. bueno despues de todo lo de los ultimos dias ... No puedo creer que hayan pasado tan solo 2 dias desde que descubrimos que Bill siempre si se conviertio en hombre lobo, o que hayan pasado 3 semanas desde que Lupin fue herido de gravedad en aquel ataque a Hodsgmade o..oo que hayan pasado 5 meses desde que mis padres murieron... Bueno pero podria decirse que todo trae consigo cosas buenas, digo Teddy nacio hace solo 4 semanas y Ron y Luna se comprometieron a 2 meses, es genial ver la luz de la felicidad debes en cuando asomandose en la guerra._

_Hay pero que buenos pensamientos al despertar Hermione._

Decide apurarme para que no mandaran mas intermediarios para que bajara. Me duche, me vesti con extrema rapidez, hice una coleta con mi cabello y me disponia a bajar cuando oi unos toquidos en mi puerta.

_achh ia comenzaron.-_Ya voy

-Chicos no era necesario que vinieran por mi, ya iba de salida...Profesor Dumbledore..buenos dias que.. que hace por aqui?

-Hola senorita Granger, espero no importunarla.- el anciano iba con su tipica tunica color purpula con estrella plateadas y sus gafas de media luna un poco ladeadas, al parecer tenia prisa-puedo pasar?

-Claro-respondi aun algo confundida.

-Bien senorita no tenemos mucho tiempo, dejeme expliarle.-dijo cuando me vio con cara de preocupacion y con mucha duda.-he recibido informes acerca de que Voldemort esta reclutando mas enemigos mortales y creo que usted es la indicada para hacer lo mismo de nuestro bando.

-Yo!!, pero por que yo?, que enemigos? disculpe pero puede ser un poco mas especifico?

-Voldemort esta reclutando Orcos

-Orcos?, pero los oros bueno... segun lo que he leido... si los orcos existen no..no viven en este mundo cierto?-_Que demonios dice_, _debo estar aun dormida_

_-_Bueno asi es, los orcos si existen y no , no viven en este mundo, por eso creo que usted Hermione es la mas indicada para apoyarme en esto, depues de todo es la mas inteligente del trio dorado o no?

-Pero yo en que lo puedo ayudar profesor.?,-

-Debes ir al otro mundo, con Lord Erold, el es un medio-elfo, que te ayudara a reclutar tropas para que nos apoyen.

-PERO SENOR NO EXISTEN LOS ELFOS!!!-Me deje caer en mi cama y El Profesor Dumbledore se sento en la silla del peinador.

-Existen senorita y si usted no me puede ayudar, nadie podra, porfavor.

-Pero senor debe de ser un broma, que tengo yo que el Profesor Lupin o Tonks no tengan.?

-Curiosidad-contesnto con simplicidad sacando un dulce de limon de su tunica, no lo podia creer, ... era simplemente increible,, _siempre habia pensado que los elfos , bueno los senores elfos eran inexistentes, todos los libros lo confirmaban, pero asi como si nada, me estaban diciendo que era verdad y peor aun ... Dumbledore. _con calma me sente en la orilla de la cama frente a dumbledore.

-Es verdad?, todo esto es cierto?

-Me temo que si, Hermione, lo bueno... y lo malo tambien.-termino mirandome directamente a los ojos-Que te perece.. aceptas?-_Me sorprendi al ver que el profesor me hablaba de tu, aunque debo admitir que tambien me reconfortaba.._

- lo que sea con tal de derrotar a Voldemort., Aunque aun no estoy segura de los que tengo que hacer.

-Supongo que abras leido acerca del arco menester?.-Y sin esperar respuesta continuo- pero claro como no...eres la senorita Granger, bueno solo tienes que pensar firmemente al lugar al que desea transportarse y el arco la llevara al lugar exacto instantaneamente.

-Y cual se supone que es el lugar exacto mmmm pues.. exactamente?.

-Rivendell, ciudad de los elfos y hogar de Lord Erold

-Pero y mis amigos, y mi vida aqui, que va a apasar... cuanto tiempo estare fuera?-cada vez entendia menos y el profesor cada vez explicaba mas.

-Una vez dentro del arco, nosotros no tenemos la posibilidad de contactarla senorita Granger, pero, calculo que con una semana es suficiente, solo lo necesario para que del otro lado puedan comandar y formar un ejercito,, aqui haremos lo mismo.

-Esta bien Profesor, solo debo deciles a Ron y Harry acerca de esto y con gusto, lo hare.

-Lo siento senorita Granger, pero esto es un secreto, solo usted, Tonks, la profesora Mc Gonagall y yo sabemos esto, es su decision y debe partir de inmediato, es un secreto y debemos mantenerlo como tal.

-Pero como ...supongo que Ron y Harry se darian cuenta de queno estoy.-_achh pues claro tonta.-_Bueno al menos Harry se daria cuenta...

-Bueno a ellos se les dira que usted esta en una mision importante, pero nada mas, no necesitan mas informacion... por el momento.

-e..esta b.b.bien senor, lo ayudare.-Era mi prmera mision real y no la iba a dejar pasar.

-Que bien, sabria que me ayudaria senorita.

-Lo que sea con tal de podamos tener una vida normal de nuevo.

-Esta bien ahora el libro..._**accio sinderincantantenm**_-Inmediatamente un libro bastante antiguo y grueso entro volando por la ventana y se poso en las manos de Dumbledore que lo recibio gustoso.

Sindercantantenm!!! no lo puedo creer..-_esto es realmente sorprendente, primero descubro que los senores elfos son reales, hay orcos que Voldermort quiere reclutar, el arco menester es real y ahora el gran libro de los elfos, esta aqui en Hogartws, esto cada vez se pone mejor._

_-_Bueno debemos hacer esto lo antes posible.

-Que?.. pero..pero ya? aqui enmi habitacion?!!

-Si, no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder tanto tiempo.-Se paro en medio de la habitacion y abrio el libro, Hermione se paro justo tras el , el anciano busco y rebusco en la paginas del libro hasta encontrar un texto en un lenguaje que hermione no pudo decifrar, extendio los brazos y comenzo a recitar el conjuro:

_Елфс__бывших__покровителей__ postro __сегодня__я__стою__перед__вами__для__защиты__тысячелетий__тому__назад__когда__ elfs __возобладала__и__эти__люди__были__вечна__мир__разделяется__сегодня__нуждается__в__божественной__власти__чтобы__открыть__двери__для__этой__девушки__здесь__на__моей__стороне__что__является__признаком__чистоты__и__признательность__любовь__и__доверие__чтобы__поставить__их__защиту__тем__что__кто__-__то__на__правильном__пути__сейчас__мне__нужно__мое__лицо__арки__необходимо_ En cuestion de segundos el piso se ilumino y la puerta que originalmente daba al bano, fue remplazada por un arco de piedra con una luz brillante en el centro, se asemejaba a la textura del agua, humeda y delicada. -Bueno senorita Granger ahora solo debe poner todos sus sentidos en el lugar al que desea llegar que en este caso es Rivendell, haci de facil , una vez ahi busque a Lord Erold y pidale ayuda, digale que va departe mia, recuerde si tenemos problemas enviare a alguien para que le informe, pero si no, cuente los que seran 5 dias para usted, ya que el tiempo es diferente, cada vez que salga el sol sera el comienzo de otro dia, al quinto, debe de ponerse en contacto conmigo, Lord Erold la ayudara. Hermione se quedo petrificada. -Adelante senorita Granger, recuerde su lado Griffyndor. -No estoy segura de donde esta en estos momentos... bueno aqui voy. deseeme suerte profesor-Volteo y le dio una sonrisa al anciano algo nervioso y este la devolvio, despues se encamino dentro del arco, al tener contacto con la luzblanca, Hermione se estremecio pero no retrocedio. Hermione solo dio un paso dentro del arco, cuando deslumbro una habitacion increiblemente decorada, un escritorio y muchos libros en diferentes repisas aun dentro del arco todo se veia un poco borroso, pero en cuanto termino de cruzarlo todo fue mas nitido, estando ya dentro de la habitacion volteo hacia el arco que desaparecio al instante, provocando un gran estruendo, de inmediato, dos...al parecer.. guardias, entraron rapidamente amenazando a Hermione con 2 arcos, uno de ellos disparo...

Se sentia adolorida, estaba, cansada y le dolia un poco su hombro, lo ultimo que recordaba era, el arco menester, pero, despues de eso?, abrio los ojos lentamente, si se incorporo en la.. en la cama?, que estaba haciendo ella en una cama?, se sento bruscamente tratando de visualizar a su alrededor, pero un dolor en el hombro, la hizo, arquearse de dolor.

-En donde demonios estoyy?!!!-Pregunto sin esperanzas de que nadie le contestara, pero cual fue su sorpresa que..

-Estas en Rivendell, casa del Senor Erold-Respondio una voz femenina y algo cansada, cuando Hermione volteo hacia donde provenia la voz, descubrio a una bella mujer, con el cabello blanco y los ojos azules y usaba un vestido "medieval"penso Hermione cuando lo examino, era verde y con algunos grabadaos en la parte de la cintura, muy bonito desde su punto de vista.-Aunque supongo que ya sabras eso.

-Disculpe,pero usted sabe que me paso, porque no puedo recordar nada.

-No soy quien para decir nada, sobretodo a una prisionera, Lord Elord exigio audiencia contigo en cuanto...

-Prisionera?? yo!!!!! pero...-Al escuchar el grito que profino Hermione, 3 guardias que al parecer resguardaban la entrada, entraron apresuradamente apuntado sus arcos directamente a ella, sin embargo la anciana se puso delante de Hermione.

-No!! Lord Erold quiere verla, no podemos lastimarla...aun-volteo hacia Hermione-Tu levantate, te ayudare a vestirte con ropa adecuada, y ellos te escoltaran hasta la oficina de mi senor, .. terminemos esto de una buena vez- esto ultimo diciendolo para ella misma.

Los guardias salieron de la puerta y aquella mujer ayudo a Hermione a vestirse con un bonito vestido de color blanco, con unas mangas inmensas, para el gusto de ella, algunos grabados en el cuello que era forma de "V" y en la cintura, el vestido llegaba a sus pies y muy comodo a pesar de todo.Tambien deciso la coleta de Hermione y acomodo su cabello con una media cola, dejando ver sus rizos, en el pelo suelto.Durante ese tiempo solo intercambio con la anciana palabras monotonas y ya no se atrevio a preguntar nada mas, esa mujer si que imponia.

-Esta bien, es todo YA ESTA LISTA!!!!-Grito refiriendose a los guardias de la puerta, los cuales entraron y mientras uno apuntaba su arco directo a hermione, el otro la tomavba del brazo.

-Suerte muchacha!!!!-Dijo la mujer dirijiendose hacia Hermione

Esta no contesto, solo se mordio el labio muy a 'la forma Hermione Granger', segun lo que le habia dicho Harry.

El camino hacia el dichoso Lord Erold, fue eterno, se sentia muy incomoda, con una flecha apuntandole todo el tiempo, pero lo que le parecio facinante eran las orejas de aquellos seres ERAN ELFOS!!!!!, al igual que la mujer, todos en ese lugar por lo que puedo deducir eran elfos.

-Y yo que pense que no existian-Dijo he inmediatamente se percato de que estaba pensando en voz alta.

-que dices?-Pregunto el elfo que la llevaba agarrada del brazo.

-nada

Doblaron una esquina y luego otra y otra y a Hermione, se le hacia que aquel lugar era un laberinto, pero no se atrevio a decir nada, doblaronn otra esquina mas y cuando Hermione penso que seguiria otro pasillo encontro una puerta de roble con grabados parecidos a los del vestido que portaba, fuera habia 2 guardias mas que la veian de extrana forma.Adentro se escuchaban voces, al parecer una reunion, el guardia que portaba el arco, hizo una sena con la cabeza a los elfos de la puerta y estos la abrieron, el elfo que la tenia agrarrada jalo de ella y la introdujo en la habitacion.

Hermione la reconocio enseguida, era la habitacion en la que habia apareido, sin embargo ahora habia gente, el guiardia la jalo mas adentro, seguido muy de cerca del otro elfo que aun la apuntaba con su arco.

Y hermione se comenzo a fijar en la habitantes del lugar, eran una elfa de extraordinaria belleza , tenia el pelo de un color negro ,ojos penetrantes, y un espectacular vestido, vio a un hombre, sentado junto a la elfa de unos 30 anos a su parecer, con barba de pelo castano y con unos ojos cafes que la miraban con preocupacion, se fijo en 5 ninos? no.. no eran ninos... que eran mmm...no los identifico, la miraban asustado, y el quinto tenia una barba como hasta sus rodillas de color rojiza, y la miraba con odio, enseguida estaba un elfo, lo vio al pasar frente a el, ojos azules, cabellera rubia y con tez blanca, la miraba con desconfianza, sentado un poco mas alla otro hombre, penso porque no tenia las orejas puntiagudas, estaba sentado en una silla, de pelo y ojos castanos, la miraba sin mucha importancia, despues un anciano, que??????? era Dumbledore!!!!! no lo podia creer, pero antes de poder correr hacia el , no esperen ...Dumbledore, se habia quedado del auqel lado del arco o no?

-Bienvenida-Dijo una voz, al parecer de alguien proveniente del escritorio, los guardias la encaminaron.Y ahi estaba con el cabello largo, algo mayor, ojos negros que exigian una explicacion, era Lord Erold..

-Ve ni siquiera es cortes ya digo que la degollemos de una vez- Dijo el ..nino? con barba rojiza, levantando una hacha.Cada vez estaba mas asustada.

-Glimi, calmate.-Dijo el hombre sentado junto a la elfa.

-Muy bien tengo entendido que esta manana irrumpiste en este lugar, no es asi?-Pregunto Lord Erold

Hermione no pudiendo aguantar mas decidio contestar.

-YO NO IRRUMPI EN NINGUN LUGAR!!!..senor-Termino casi en un susurro al darse cuenta de que habia gritado- Lo siento es solo que...-pero no pudo terminar la frase, una sensacion exatrana se lo impedia.

-Dime cual es tu nombre?-Pregunto esta vez, la elfa-Yo soy Arwen Undomiel-sonrio amablemente ha hermione.

-He..Her..Hermione..Granger mucho gusto-sonrio y se sintio mas relajada.

-Bueno hermione, primero que nada dejame pedirte una disculpa, aveces los hombres son un poco..-Volteo hacia todos los presentes y se detuvo en el elfo con el arco.

-Prepotentes, tontos, imbeciles?-termino Hermione, ella lo sabia de sobra, convivia con 2 de ellos todos los dias.

-Exacto-Arwen sonrio y se puso de pie, le indico al elfo que aun la tenia sujeta, que la soltara y la condujo hasta uno de los sillones vacios, y ahi se sento con ella, frente a la atenta mirada de todos en la habitacion y seguida de cerca del tipo del arco.-Y dime Hermione, podrias aclararnos como llegaste aqui?-termino Arwen sonriendole amablemente.

-Si, este, bueno, vengo De hogarwts, de parte de .. del profesor Dumbledore, a pedir su ayuda.

-Ayuda?-Dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla mas apartada.

-Quien te envia? creo que no escuche bien - dijo el anciano

-Dumbledore

-Brian Dumbledore.

-este,.. pues si, su nombre completo, es Albus Percival Wulfric, Brian Dumbledore.. creo?-Dos de los ninos? estaban tratando de reprimir una carcajada sin mucho exito.

-Dime como entraste a Rivendell?-Pregunto Lord Erold

-El arco menester-Todos en la habitacion voltearon a la pared que estaba vacia pintada de un color cafe obscuro.

-El arco menester? Y a que has venido?-pregunto el hombre que antes habia estado sentado junto a al elfa.

-A pedir ayuda. Voldemort esta reclutando Orcos y el profesor Dumbledore, me envio a pedir a yuda a Lord Erold, para que mandara un ejercito.

-voldemort?-Pregunto Glimi

-El mago obscuro-Para sorpresa de todos no fue Hermione la que respondio, sino el anciano.-pense que lo habia destruido hace anos.

-Solo se le debilito, uso Horocruxes y estamos en plena guerra, la orden del fenix y el Ed hacemos todo los que podemos pero no nos es suficiente.-ambos comenzaron a hablar como si solo estuvieran ellos 2 solos..

-La orden del fenix aun esta vigente?-

-la orden del fenix no es la original, casi todos murieron aquella vez, pero cuando Voldemort regreso, nos unimos a Dumbledore, aurores, hombres lobos, medimagos etcetera.Y el ED es una asosiacion de estudiantes, todos estamos en esto para derrotar a Voldemort.

-Ya veo haci que orcos?

-Asi es y el profesor Dumbledore pide su ayuda.

-Profesor?

-Si bueno es el director de Hogarwts.

-Bueno creo que esta todo muy claro no necesitaremos mas de sus servicios muchas gracias-volteo hacia el elfo con el arco, que lo destenso y dejo de apuntar a hermione.

-Claro?-Pregunto Lord Erold, algo enojado y el anciano le explico toda la historia a los presentes, despues de lo que Hermione pudo calcular, como tiempo de nerviosismo en aquella habitacion, el anciano, termino su relato, apoyando a Hermione por lo que esta quedo libre de culpa, lo que para la castana fue una suerte, ya se imaginaba en una celda, con esposas en las munecas, aunque algunos como el hombre que estaba sentada en la silla mas apartada aun la miraba desconfiado.

-Bien de inmediato enviaremos escoltas a Minas Tirhid -volteando a ver al hombre que antes estaba sentado con la elfa,-y avisaremos a los bosques obscuros-volteando a ver al elfo rubio y avisaremos tambien a los reinos de loriel, y Rohan, Mientras tanto, dama Hermione, sea bienvenida a mi casa y perdone otra vez la confusion.

-Descuide-Y sin mas salio de la habitacion.

-Buneo veo que aun no nos conocemos. mi nombre es Aragon-dijo el hombre junto a Arwen- el Gnadalf, apuntando al anciano, que era extranamente familiar a Dumbledore, el es el senor enano Glimi hijo de Goil, ellos son hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merrin y Pipin el es boromir, hijo del senescal de gondor y el es Legolas del reino de los bosques termino senalando al elfo.

-Bueno todos presentado-Dijo el anciano mago-Creo que es hora de comer.-termino saliendo de la habitacion con una sonrisa.

-Si creo que esa es buena idea y los 4 hobitts salieron detras del anciano.

-Vamos?-le pregunto Arwen a Hermione

-mmm.. claro.


	2. MiniVacaciones

aloha!!!. estoy de vuelta, cambie la historia a ultima hora ais que no se como kedara, necesito sugerencias Porfavor, si alguien tiene alguna no dude en decirme.

Tmp habia podido actualizar antes por que la competencia de tiro, junto con la escuela e estaban volviendo loka, por fin la sompetencia de arqueria termino haci que ahora empiezan los examenes!. haci que no asta cuando volvere a actualizar, espero poder hacerlo la proxx, semana.

sin mas aki les deo mi 2 cap. please reviews-

MIni vacaciones!!!!

Iba un poco mas atras que los demas, sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto, que casi logra pasar por alto, la gran arquitectura del lugar, que la castana asemejo un poco a Howgarts, pero con una increible paz y silencio que el colegio nunca poseiria sobre todo en aquellas epocas.

Howgarts-penso suspirando, lo que no paso desapercisibido por legolas.

El elfo, no le habia quitado la vista de encima a la bruja desde su entrada al despacho del medio elfo, si su historia era completamente cierta, aquel ser, que suponia ser fragil y debil, habia sufrido mucho, pero habia algo mas que le interesaba de sobremanera en aquella nina, por que eso era ,una nina, segun sus calculos tendria solo un poco menos de 2 decadas cuando el tenia un poco mas de 2 milenios, compararse de esa forma siempre lo hacia sentir viejo.

Cruzaron una enorme puerta en forma de arco labrada, y Hermione se intimido, por las miradas de todos los elfos posadas en ella, se dejo guiar por Arwen hasta la gran mesa que estaba en medio del salon rodeada de otras mucho mas pequenas donde se sentaban de mas elfos.

Ningun elfo en la mesa principal(la de enmedio), se atrevio a preguntar nada acerca de Hermione, esta, tomo asiento en medio de Arwen y Gimli, quedando de frente a Legolas y Boromir, quien aun la miraba desconfiado.

Hasta que tuvo el plato en frente no se habia percatado del hambre que tenia y deseo comer con los mismo modales (o mas bien la falta de ellos) que Ron comia diariamente, pero no quiso dar una mala impresion haci que conteniendose, comenzo a comer con un ritmo pausado, sin atreverse a levantar la vista de su plato, pues podia sentir mas de una mirada clavada en ella.

Justo en medio de la mesa, un sirviente dejo un botella, que a la castana le recordo la coleccion de vinos que siempre veia al visitar la casa de su tio en escocia.

-Es vino, de los vinedos de Lorien-Dijo legolas, tomando una copa, sirviendo un poco de este y ofreciendosela a Hermione-Pruebelo, es delicioso.

Hermione tomo la copa sonriendo timidamente.Volvio la vista hacia su plato y mientras degustaba un bocado de algo que parecia ser pure, penso en que si Ron estuviera ahi, ya habria acabado con su plato y con el de todos en la mesa-y una risita escapo de sus labios-Penso en el y en Harry, _seguro se enojaron_ -pensaba- _pero no es para tanto, estoy preparada y tengo mi varita asi que... un momento y mi varita?!!_

Se llevo la mano hacia los bolsillos traseros del pantalon y recordo que llevaba aquel vestido.

- mi varita?-Pregunto en voz baja pero perfectamente clara.

Todos la voltearon a ver confundidos

-Dijo algo Hermione?-pregunto el enano sentado a su lado.

-m... si disculpen, alguien sabe donde esta mi varita?-todos la vieron confundidos, menos Gandalf, quien solo sonrio, ya se le habia echo raro que siendo bruja, no recordora su varita.-lo siento pero cuando llegue la tenia conmigo y...-pero no termino la frase, porque Gandalf, le ofrecia, lo que para todos era un palo, con algunos grabados en lo que parecia ser una empunadura.

-Es una gran varita, nervio de corazon de unicornio cierto?-Hermione la tomo delicadamente, mientras asistia en un gesto afirmativo y todos miraban confundidos la escena.

Cuando la comida termino, Lord Erold presento a Hermione a los elfos reunidos en el comedor y despues se retiro junto con sus consejeros y casi completo la comunidad del anillo, dejandola sola con los 4 hobbits.

-Dama Hermione, le gustaria acompanarnos a dar un paseo por los alrededores?-Pregunto Frodo senalando los jardines por uno de los enormes ventanales.

-Claro, pero digamne solo Hermione esta bien?-Dijo poniendose de pie y los siguio por el vestibulo hasta llegar a la calle principal, donde y siguio en silencio maravillandose por el increible paisaje y sobre todo la paz.

Merrin y Pipin corrieron hacia el pie de la cascada en cuanto la vieron, mientras que Frodo y Sam los siguieron despacio, Hermione se sento bajo un arbol mientras los miraba mojarse y jugar a sumergirse bajo el agua, le recordaban tanto a sus amigos.

Al poco rato, se les unieron Gimli, legolas y aragon, quienes hicieron compania a la castana bajo el arbol.

-Porfa vor solo diganme Hermione-pidio por enesima vez en el dia al comprobar que aun le hablaban de usted.-y es un poco mas complicado que eso, veran existen los mago y los muggles, las personas que no tienen magia y que no saben acerca de la existencia de los magos, es po eso que debemos ocultarnos, pero esta guerra no respeta si eres mago o no y esta afectando a muchos muggles tambien.

Esa tarde la paso como hacia mucho no pasaba una tarde, se divertio y rio como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia, al final del dia Arwen la acompano a su habitacion.

La semana que paso Hermione en Rivendell fueron desde su punto de vista unas vacaciones, habia conocido los alrededores, casi siempre, con Arwen o los hobbits como guias turisticos y ya hasta se habia acostumbrado a aquellos vestiditos de muneca como seguramente les habria denominado Tonks, se llevaba perfectamente bien con todos, pero habia echo una fuerte coneccion con Arwen tal vez por el echo de ser mujer, era lo mas logico, y con Gimli que despues del ultimo incidente con la varita de la joven la llamaba 'brujita' y la hacia reir como nadie.

Pero habia alguien mas a quien Hermione le ponia demasiada atencion y no sabia exactamente si eso era bueno a no , la asustaba un poco y es que durante su estancia el principe del bosque negro, se habia echo un muy buen amigo de la castana, si bien no tanto como Arwen o Gimli, se llevaban muy bien y Hermione comenzaba a preguntarse si era solo amistad lo que sentia por legolas...

El cuarto dia de 'vacaciones' en aquella ciudad de elfos llegaron los ejercitos de Rohan comandados por su rey Eomer, ejercitos de Lorien por un elfo llamado Haldir, con quien Hermione congenio inmediatamente y el ejercito de la cuidad blanca, todos ellos esperarian en Rivendell nuevas instruscciones segun habia comentado Lord Erold.

-

-Y dime Hermione, tienes novio?.-pregunto Arwen en la manana del quinto dia(dia en el que debian partir), mientras sentados bajo el arbol junto a la cascada disfrutaban de momentos de paz que talvez en mucho tiempo no volvieran a tener.

-pues no realmente-no pudo evitar mirar a legolas de reojo, habia dejado de hablar con Aragon para mirar penetrantemente a Hermione sin disimulo alguno

FLASH BACK

-Hola-

Hermione se sobresalto al oir la voz tan cerca de su oido, legolas rio ante tal hecho y tomo asiento junto a la bruja, en un banco del jardin principal.

-te estuve buscando-le dijo el principe

Ella solo se encogio de hombros.

-Que tienes Hermione?-pregunto Legolas entendiendo las ebasivas de la joven.

Esta nego con la cabeza.Legolas tomo una mano de la chica entre las suyas, antes esto hermione lo miro a los ojos y este pudo advertir que apenas y si podia contener las lagrimas.

-Perdon -contesto por fin la bruja en un debil susurro-es solo que...siento que debo volver, necesito ayudar.. ayudarlo mme necesita.

-ayudarlo?-pregunto un poco extranado

Pero no pudieron poder seguir hablando pues en ese momento comenzo a llover y Hermione no perdio tiempo de escapar hacia su habitacion.

-eso es una lastima-continuo Arwen- al menos tendras pretendientes no?

Y Hermione rio negando con la cabeza-La verdad es que, mis amigos son ... como decirlo? sobreportectores aunque ellos piensan que no me doy cuenta-termino diciendo esto ultimo en un tono confidencial.

-tus amigos?

-si Harry y Ron, con mis amigos

-Harry Potter, quien derroto al mago ese?-pregunto Gimli con pipa en mano.

-Si ese mismo, el y Ron piensan que no me doy cuenta, pero tengo mis metodos-comento divertida.

-Por eso es esa 'P que llevas en la cadena verdad?-Haldir, que se habia unido a la conversacion momentos antes pregunto curioso.

-asi es-confirmo la chica tocando su dije en forma de P que harry habia intercambiado con ella en una ocasion.-es un dije de almas gemelas.-explico-

-almas gemelas?-pregunto una emocionada Arwen.

-Si, cuando un par de magos, encuentra a su alma gemela, encuntra un conexion por sobre todo sentimiento y deseo.-pero al ver que ninguno comprendia y la cara de enfado de legolas anadio-un alma gemela no precisamente es tu pareja sentimental, Veran-comenzo a explicar con su tipica voz de sabelotodo- en el caso de mi y de Harry, nos dimos cuenta durante una mision, y en nuestro caso, nustra amistad sobrepasa al amor, es haci de simple-termino encogiendose de hombros.


	3. de vuelta a mi vida

de vuelta a mi vida

-Legolas, Ada nos quiere en su despacho ahora, dice que es importante-Arwen y el se encaminaron hacia el despacho del medio elfo, cuando llegaron encontraron a los demas pertenecientes a la comunidad del anillo esperando, junto con Lord Erold, al prisionero que tanto revuelo habia causado ese dia, al entrar quien sabe como en el despacho del medio elfo. 

Legolas aun no lo habia visto, mas bien nadie, porque segun les habien dicho estaba en la enfermeria. 

-Yo digo que lo degollemos sin preguntar nada-ofrecia Gimli alzando su hacha a lo que Merri y Pipin apoyaban. 

-Gimli debemos interrogarlo-respondio Aragon mientras bebia de una copa que tenia vino en ella.-saber como entro sin ser visto. 

los minutos proximos fueron de silencio, nadie decia nada, ya que estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos; Legolas se habia mantenido parado junto a al escritorio de Lord Erold y esperaba ansioso la llegada de tan misterioso prisionero, escucho pasos fuera y se dio cuenta de que la espera terminaria pronto. 

2 guardias entraron con...ella, legola se sorprendio un poco al darse cuenta de que era una humana, pero no por eso bajo la guardia; 

parecia asustada y un poco confundida y se sorprendio cuando la oyo gritar y callar su grito al darse cuenta de lo que habia echo. 

Pero al oir la explicacion que junto con Gandalf tenia para ofrecer, algo dentro de el cambio y no supo decifrar ese sentimiento. 

-...y el es legolas del reino de los bosques-Dijo Aragon senalandolo, la castana le tendio la mano timida por su reaccion (lo que le parecio un poco gracioso al elfo) y al acercase para aceptarla capto un aroma que un poco mas delante lo volveria loco.(fresa) 

La vio confundirse y fascinarse por no entender ni una palabra del lenguaje elfico, la vio llorar y enternecerse por los pequenos elfos que corrian de un lado a otro de la ciudad. 

No entendia a la perfeccion lo que ocurria, pero cuando la vio llorar y suplicar por volver en aquel dia lluvioso, se habia sentido terriblemente mal, estaba decisidido ayudarla, poder clamar un poco, todas las preocupaciones que tenia y protegerla. 

-Lista para volver brujita?-Gimli, Aragon, Legolas y Hermione, caminaban al despacho de Lord Erolrd, La comunidad del anillo, Arwen, Lord Erold, Haldir, Boromir y Eomer rey de Rohan, Farmir y la dama Eowyn, la acompanarian en su viaje. 

la habitacion ya estaba abarrotada de gente, solo hacian falta ellos 4, Lord Erold empezaba a conjuurar el hechizo 

_"Елфс бывших покровителей postro сегодня я стою перед вами для защиты, тысячелетий тому назад, когда elfs возобладала, и эти люди были вечна, мир разделяется сегодня нуждается в божественной власти, чтобы открыть двери для этой девушки здесь, на моей стороне, что является признаком чистоты и признательность, любовь и доверие, чтобы поставить их защиту тем, что кто-то на правильном пути, сейчас мне нужно мое лицо арки необходимо."_

Tal como hermione recordaba en solo cuestion de segundos, el arco hizo acto de presencia en la estancia, sentio una mano atrapar la suya y apretarla debilmente.-Es hora-Legolas susurro en su oido, lo que hizo que se estremeciera, un poco confundida devolvio el apreton y sin soltarse camino dentro del arco.En cuanto puso un pie del otro lado y atraveso la extrana cortina parecida al agua pero seca al contacto, se hallo con cientos de varitas apuntandoles directamente a los recien llegados. 

En cuanto el estruendo dejado por el arco ceso y los magos hubieran reconocido a los recien llegados(o por lo menos a una de ellos), Hermione sintio que alguien la jalo y la envolvio en una abrazo, lo que la hizo soltarse de Legolas. 

Reconocio ese olor de inmediato, era el, era harry. -Mione, te extrane mucho-le susurro harry en el oido a la castana, esta solo se pudo abrazar mas fuerte a el.

�Sintio, despues de varios minutos que Luna se unia al abrazo pues al parecer Harry no tenia intension de soltarla. -Bienvenida de vuelta Herms-Tonks la abrazo brevemente, y luego llego el turno de la Senora Weasley y uno de sus abrazos de oso. 

Legolas contemplaba la escena de Hermione y Harry, mientras escuchaba a un lado suyo que Gandalf y Dumbledore, se saludaban y platicaban como viejos amigos. Hermione miro un poco rezagado a Ron detras de Ginny, mientras esta le daba un gran abrazo de bienvenida, en cuanto la pelirroja la solto, corrio y lo abrazo, pero al sentir que este no correspondia, sino que se tensaba, se separo de el. 

-Ron que tienes?-pregunto una confundida Hermione. 

-Que que tengo?-El mago cada vez mas iba perdiendo la cordura y la castana la ponia ver claramente por lo rojas que estaban sus orejas.-HERMIONE, TE VAS ASI.. DE LA NADA Y REGRESAS ,MUYYY CAMPANTE, MIENTRAS NOSOTROS NOS MORIAMOS DE AMGUSTIA Y TU ME PREGUNTA QUE QUE TENGO?. 

-Amor calmate hermione esta bien- Luna tratando de tranquilizar a Ron lo tomo del brazo. 

Sabiendo que no pordia enojarse con las 2 mujeres que el mas queria se zafo con un poco de brusquedad de Luna y salio del Gran Comedor con gesto de frustacion. -OHH bueno ya se le pasara-Dijo Fred mientras le abrazaba a Hermione brevemente-Mientras por que nos presentas a tus acompanantes Herms../ y 

Hasta ese momento la joven reparo en que no habia llegado sola e instintivamente volteo a ver al elfo que la miraba sin ningun gesto en su cara. -Creo que el joven Weasley tiene razon debemos presentarnos-Dumbledore, llamo la atencion de todos-Bienvenidos a Howgarts, y muchas gracias por estar aqui-comenzo dirigiendose a los recien llegados-Nosotrso somos la orden del fenix.

�Soy en profesor Albus Dumbledore, El es Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Y Molly Weasley y como podran imaginarse todos lo pelirrojos aqui presentes son sus hijos,los gemelos Fred y George-estos icieron unos gestos con la cabeza a modo de saludo-Bill y su esposa Fleur, Charlie, la pequena Ginny, Percy.. 

-Y Ron ..-interrumpio George apuntando hacia la puerta con su cabeza, dando a entender a todos que era quien momentos antes habia salido enojado. -Si el joven Ronald y la sonorita Lovegood-continuo Dumbledore, y siguio nombrando a cada uno de loos presentes en la sala, algunos contestaban cordialmente un 'Buenas noches', otros 'Bienvenidos' y la mayoria solo ofrecia una sorisa rapida. 

-y El es Harry potter.-Dumbledore senalo,hacia el muchacho un poco mas alto que Hermione, quien la abrazaba por detras con sus manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras recargaba su barbilla en su hombro. 

-Bienvenidos-dijo el muchacho sin soltar a hermione algo que a Legolas no le agrado ni un poco. 

-Ellos son Gimli hijo de Goil, Aragon rey de Gondor, Eomer Rey de Rohan, Faramir y Boromir hijos del antiguo senescal de Gondor y la dama Eowyn, Lord Erold y la dama Arwen,Legolas del bosque obscuro, Halir de los reinos de loriel y los hobbitts Frodo, Sam, Merii y Pipin y yo soy Gandalf-Termino cordialmente el mago. 

-Bueno todos presentados, creo que tendran hambre, porque no nos sentamos estabamos a punto de comenzar con la cena. 

Los recien llegados estaban un poco intimidados por todas las personas que se encontraban ahi, Miraban admirados la hermosa decoracion del lugar, los 12 arboles que Hagrid ano con ano llevaba al colegio, pero esta vez habia uno mas cerca de la puerta que dirigia a las cocinas que la orden habia decisido anadir, de color plata, con hermosos Fenix que volaban a su alrededor, de un intenso color azul, la estrella tambien azul, estaba un poco ladeada, trabajo de la pequena Aletris penso Hermione. 

La mesa de Gryffindor, estaba llena, Legolas habia tomado asiento junto a Aragon y Arwen enfrente de Hermione, Harry y la pelirroja que habian presentado como Ginny. Se sorprendieron cuando la comida aparecio por si sola, algo que a los gemelos les parecio gracioso, pues ellos lo veian a diario. a Gimli le encanto el wiski de fuego, pero despues de que harry le dijiera que si seguia bebiendo haci al dia siguiente no se podria levantar dismunuyo un poco el ritmo. 

-A si que tu eres Harry Potter?-Pregunto Gandalf sentado al lado de Legolas, al parecer esta muy interesado en el joven.

�-Si, aunque aveces no se si sea algo bueno-contesto bromista. 

-Hermione nos ha hablado mucho de ti-apunto Arwen quien habia quedado encantada, con el postre que en esos momentos aparecia antes sus ojos.

�-espero que cosas buenas-el muchacho miro a Hermione quien hacia cara dudosa siguiendole la corriente. 

-Nadie puede decir nada bueno de Potter-Inquirio Ginny tambien uniendose al juego. -Ja Ahora confabulan contra mi?-dejo el ojiverde poniendo una cara de perrito que era tipico de su ahijada (la pequena Aletris hija de Tonks y Lupin).

�-Claro que no-Ginny beso a Harry rapidamente en los labios y Legolas se enojo aun mas con era posible que la besara?..pero volteo a ver a la castana y vio que ella sonreia al verlos, pero recordo algo que hizo que todo tuviera sentido, 'nuestra amistad traspasa el amor'. 

-INA INA!-La hija mayor de Tonks y Lupin, Aletris, brincaba en la cama de Hermione tratando de que esta se despertara.-INA DESPIERTA! 

-mMM... que pasa?-Pregunto Hermione, medio dormida, levantando la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su ahijada-Aletris, que haces? 

-Ina ES NAVIDAD! vamos despierta-la nina la zarandeaba, levemente por lo que Hermione no se pudo volver a acostar. 

-Tu sigues tan iperativa como te deje verdad?-Pregunto sonriente, dandole una abrazo a al nina. 

-Ina te extlane, muchoo, pero ven vamos al albol!-Hermione solo tuvo tiempo de ponerse unas pantuflas porque Aletris, la jalaba, hacia la puerta. 

Bajo las escaleras, aun dormida y cuando llego a la sala comun de Gryffindor, se encontro con La comunidad de anillo exepto los hobitts, ademas de Lord Erold, Arwen, Lupin ,y Dumbledore platicando a nimadamente. 

-Buenos Dias-Dijo un poco cohibida, pues iba en pijama, una pantalonera a la cadera que era algo larga y llevaba arrastrando y una blusa pegada al cuerpo, de tirantes, color blanca, que tenia un escote algo pronunciado, para su gusto, al profesor Lupin y Dumbledore, no les parecio importarles mucho, pero todos los demas incluido Legolas, la veian, un poco de mas, tenian que admitir que tenia lo suyo, 

-Senorita Hermione, Feliz Navidad!-Constesto el profesor Dumbledore. 

-Ali, despertaste a Herms?-Pregunto Lupin, algo avergonzado. 

-Papa esque mi mama no daba senas de quelel despeltalse-La nina se encogio de Hombros y sonriente, se fue a sentar junto a su padre. 

-No se preocupe profesor-Dijo la castana, quitandole importanciay sentandose, en el piso a un lado del pino de navidad cerca de la chimenea.-Veamos mmm...,a si 'para el profesor Lupin de Hermione'-leyo Hermione, de un paquete con un papel rojo brillante-espero que sea de su agrado-dijo entregandole su regalo, mientras todas las miradas se concentraban en ellos. 

-Claro que si Herms 

-y la mia Nia Mione? 

-Tranquila, pequena desesperada tu regalo a de estar por aqui-Hermione se pudo a buscar, entre toda la pila de regalos del arbol-aja ya lo vi-Aletris se puos a dar saltitos de felicidad, lo que arrancaron sonrisas de los presentes, La castana tomo una caja considerablemente grande de un papel azul claro con un inmenso mucho blanco-Pero creo que no te lo puedo dar aun, porque no solo es mi regalo, tambien es de Harry. 

-Mi panino? 

-sip-termino Hermione, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer la nina. 

-MMMM..olita mengo-y sin mas salio corriendo escaleras arriba. 

-haber si logra despertarlo-bromeo Lupin 

-la ultima vez que harry no se levanto, no necesito banarse luego-Se burlo hermione, mirando todavia las escaleras.-je pero bueno, que tal les parece, el castillo he? 

-Es enorme Chiquilla, legolas y yo, dimos un paseo, por los jardines en la manana y despues de perdernos como 3 veces, dimos, con Dumbledore.-Dijo gimli 

-Recuerdo que yo tambien me perdia recien llegue-sonrio-pero ahora, pues me lo se de memoria-se encogio de hombros. 

-Es un lugar muy divertido-anadio Merrin 

-Y los demas?-Pregunto, la castana, viendo perfectamente que faltaban perosonas.  
-Supongo que dormidos.-dijo Aragon 

-Hermione, como puedes tener los regalos si no estuviste aqui?-Lupin habia abierto su regalo, dejando ver un sueter color verde oliva que combinaba con sus ojos. 

-De echo los compre antes de irme. 

Siguieron hablando del tema que habian dejado pendiente antes de la llegado de Hermione, y esta comenzo a sentir frio, Aletris no la habia dejado tomar su bata. 

Podia sentir la mirada de legolas a cada movimiento por sentirse mas comoda. 

-Asi es que estan muy bien organizados no es asi?-Pregunto Gandalf, interesandose mas por la conversacion del profesor Dumbledore. 

-Asi es-contestaba este-Estamos divididos en 3 grupos y los capitanes, son Harry, Hermione y Ron, el trio dorado no podria ser de otra forma-Sonrio el anciano director, viendo a Hermione con dulzura. 

-El grupo a Los dirige, la senorita aqui presente-Hermione sonrio-Lo componen Lo joven Lovegood, Tonks-dijo lanzandole una mirada a Lupin-y la seronita Delacoure, es el grupo mas pequeno, pero el mas fuerte no solo intelectualmente si no tambien fisicamente-reio como recordando algo-Se encargan de toda el area de investigacion y puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme que es el equipo que mas trabaja. 

-Pues la verdad no me sorprende, Hermione es la mejor hechicera de su edad que haya visto, incluso mas que la mismisima Lily Potter-anadio Lupin orgulloso de su ex-alumna.Hermione se sentio un poco sonrojada. 

-El segundo grupo el B es comandado por Harry, se encarga de estrategias de ataque y defensa he incluso ya me incluyo en ese grupo y el tercero es el comanda el senor Weasley, comprende al Ed y a los restantes aurores de la orden, es el mas numeroso. 

-Y tambien el mas divertido-Dijo una voz desde las escaleras-Harry venia bajando con la pequena nina en brazos, llevaba una pijama color, verde con rayas grises y azules y una bata color azul marino con pantunflas a juego-Buenos dias y feliz navidada a todos-termino, bajando a la nina, que corrio hasta su madrina y se sento junto a esta. 

-Que como te fue?-Pregunto Remus divertido por la situacion 

-solo recuerdenme ponerle seguro a la puerta la proxima noche buena-se burlo Harry. 

-Ya me lo puedes dal ina?-pregunto impaciente Aletris. 

Harry se sento junto a Hermione, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo por la cintura, legolas cada vez se sentia mas enojado, cada vez que lo veia, cerca de Hermione, pero al parecer, eso era normal, pues ni Dumbledore ni Lupin, parecian sorprendidos. 

-esta bien Abrelo pequena-Hermione le extendio la caja, Aletris la tomo y literalmente le arranco el papel y la tapa, dejando ver una linda escoba, pequena,la madera era color obscuro y tenia una peqena brujula en el extremo del mango. 

-GUAAAUUUU!-Grito la nina emocionada-PALA MI?-La nina se abrazo a sus padrinos y les dio un gran beso en la mejilla a cada uno. 

-Herms, Harry no se debieron molestar-Decia Remus. 

-no te preocupes Remus, la verdad mione tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo, pero le encanta consentir a su ahijada no es cierto?-Dijo Harry, viendo como la nina, sacaba la escoba de la caja. 

-Debo decir que al principio no me parecio buena idea, pero no me pude resistir.-Hermione sonrio. 

-Panino, me vas a ha ensenal a montala?-Pregunto la nina con sus ojos llenos de ilusion. 

-Claro-sonrio harry 

Todos estaban algo confundidos, de que iba a servir una escoba. 

-si y cuando entle a Hogarwts sele, la mejol buscadola, despues de mi panino claro. 

-No lo dudo-Dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.Tirito al sentir el viento frio que se colaba por la unica ventana abierta. 

-Hermione porque no traes nada encima, te vas a resfriar-la regano Harry, se quito la bata y cubrio a Hermione con ella. 

-Pues tu ahijada, estaba tan emocionada que no me dejo cubrirme con nada-dijo la castana a modo de protesta. 

El dia siguio, con la noticia de que era navidad, y con la llegada de un monton de regalos para hermione, La Sra.Weasley, le habia regalado una bufanda de color rosa, muy calientita, y ron que ya no estaba tan enojado con ella le regalo junto con luna un sueter, color azul gris, muy comodo, que a Hermione le encanto, Tonks, con toda su familia, Le habia regalado un libro, de medicina magica, Ginny un pijama, negro con rosa, que consistia en un mini short, con una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, a lo que harry comento que no la dejaria usarla y ginny lo callo con un beso, lo que sorprendio a los recien llegados, ya que pensaban que Harry y Hermione estaban juntos exepto legolas que ya lo habia descubierto, pero no por ello dejaba de enorjarse, Bill y Fleur, le regalaron una bolsa muggle verde olivo realmente bonita, Los gemelos, le regalaron un dotacion de sus productos, Hagrid unos panecillos hechos por el, Charlie unos aretes con incustraciones de plata que segun le dijo estaban hechos, con huesos de dragon y harry le habia regalado un dije de oro en forma de fenix, con una H grabada y una cadena, muy fina y delgada tambien de oro.Hermione tambien recibio via lechuza algunos regalos de sus padres, sobre todo ropa muggle y el perfume de fresa que Hermione siempre usaba. 

A la tarde decidieron ir a jugar un rato en la nieve, ya que Aletris queria salir, estuvieron jugando, haciendo munecos de nieve y lanzandose bolas de nieve, unos a otros, hasta que comenzo a granizar, por lo que tuvieron que entrar. 

Cenaron y se reunieron en la sala comun de Gryffindor, que la parecer tenia un hechizo agrandador, porque cabian muchas mas personas. 

Los Hobbits estaban tratando de jugar al ajedres magico con Ron, aunque sin mucho exito, Lord Erold y Dumbledore, los veian, mientras escuchan atentos la historia del anciano de como Ron gano aquel juego de ajedrez en primer ano,para poder detener a Voldemort. 

Ginny y Harry estaban sentados abrazados en el sillon mas cercano a la chimenea, donde tambien estaban sentados Aragon y Arwen, miientras que Legolas y Eomer estaban sentados en unas sillas al lado del fuego, todos viendo como Hermione y Aletris abrian los regalos, para la castana de parte de sus padres que habian llegados minutos atras y hablaban de trivialidades mientras tomaban chocolate caliente. 

a Luna le tocaba estar de Guardia, haci como Lupin, por lo que Tonks, estaba, platicando animadamente con la Sra Weasley y Fleur, mientras tenia al pequeno Teddy en brazos, quien estaba jugando con una sonaja magica que le habia regalado su madrina Fleur, Sirius, estaba jugando con Victorie, la nina de Fleur y Bill y el Sr,Weasley y Charlie, hablaban animadamente del trabajo del ultimo, Los gemelos Fred y George hablaban con los hijos del antiguo senescal de Gondor y la dama Eowyn escuchaba a Neville y la profesora Sprout mientras les recitaban las propiedades de una planta que esperaban encontrar pronto, para quien sabe que cosas, la dama Eowyn estaba cada vez mas confundida. 

Al dia siguiente llego Hagrid de al parecer una mision, le encanto ver que tenian nuevos invitados, aunque a estos le sorprendiera un poco ver al semigigante acompanado de su 'literalmente' gigante hermano. 

Hermione se habia despertado temprano ese dia, se ducho y aunque un poco incomoda, vistio con unos jeans y la blusa azul gris cortesia de Ron y Luna. 

Estaba tan acostumbrada a los 'vestiditos'.Bajo a la sala comun y se encontro con un Ron un poco atariado, tenia a la pequena Victorie en brazos (quien pataleaba y lloriqueba incomoda) mientras que vigilaba a Teddy en su portabebe(regalo muggle de parte de su padrino Charlie), quien fastidiado por la poca atencion empezaba a inquietarse tambien. 

La castana rio interiormente al ver a su pelirrojo companero en aquellos aprietos, pero decidio ayudarlo, pues seria una buena excusa para hace las paces con el. 

-Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto acercandose y sin esperar una respuesta le quito a la bebe de los brazos y rapidamente la acuno y la mesio, hasta que esta calmada se relajo. 

Ron musito un debil-gracias- y se dedico a clamar al nino, pero sin resultados.Hermione aun riendo interiormente le dio la espalda mientras seguia su tarea de acunar a Victorie, esperando que cediera. 

-Herms? 

-mm. 

-me ayudas 

-no estabas enojado?-respondio ella ahora asiendo la enojada, pero divertida a mas no poder. 

-yo... lo siento Hermss es solo que ... estaba preocupado-volteo y lo vio con la cabeza gacha, ya lo habia echo sufrir bastante con aquel pequeno juego. 

-Ron sabes que no tengo nada que perdonarte solo te preocupas por mi 

Sin lastimar a la pequena que tenia entre sus brazos, abrazo a Ron. 

-ATAQUE EN SAN MUNGO.-la imponente voz de la profesora Mcgonagall interrumpio el momento. 

Ambos sin decir ni una palabra, tomaron a los bebes y salieron al gran comedor, Cuando llegaron, Hermione aun con la pequena Victorie en brazos se dirigio a donde su grupo(Tonks, Luna y Fleur) se habian reunido, pudo observar a Harry entrar, definitivamente aquel ataque lo habia agarrado en la ducha pues venia con el cabello goteando e intentando ponerse una camiseta. 

Los hobbitts al parecer estaban comiendo ya que estaban sentados, enseguida de Dumbledore, quien venia varita en mano, entraron Eowyn, Legolas, Faramir y Boromir algo despistados, Ginny y varios excompaneros de colegio entre ellos el antiguo equipo de quidditch de la casa leona y Draco quien venia con los zapatos desabrochados. 

Bill y Ron extendian un mapa del hospital y sus alrededores sobre la mesa perteneciente a Slytherin. 

-Esta bien escuchen-Harry capto la atencion de todos su voz sonoba amplificada.-la zona mas afectada es la entrada por el Londres muggle, por lo que debemos ser mas discretos para no poner mas vidas en riesgo.Solo el grupo de Ron y la mitad del mio iran. 

A pesar de escuchar reclamaciones por parte de todos en el comedor nadie cuestiono la decision del pelinegro. 

Ron se puso de pie y reunio a su grupo al acto. 

-Remus, Sirius,-los menciondos se acercaron al elegido-reunan a las personas del grupo que consideren apropiadas recuerden, solo la mitad, cuentemne a mi tambien, no ha Ginny porfavor-esto ultimo en un tono mas bajo, para que solo ellos 2 los pudieran oir. 

Hermione se acerco a Legola y Gimli, quienes veian como Ron, Lavander, Seamus y Dean conjuraban algunos hechizos con sus varitas a modo de practica de ultimo momento. 

Legolas le sonrio cuando la vio acercarse lo que la tranquilizo un poco. 

-Harry van en escobas?-pregunto una preocupada castana. 

-no te preocupes mione-respondio harry con dulzura, mirando de reojo a legolas quien miraba a su amiga con una mirada que no supo decifrar.-vamos a aparecernos junto a un callejon, bill lo tiene todo planeado, recueda estar alerta a la primera senal te necesito estabien?-le acaricio levemente la mejilla.  
-Escuchen, todos los del grupo B que se quedan, estan bajo el mando de Mione, iran solo como ultimo recurso y protegeran el castillo en caso de cualquier plan de Voldemort(estremecimiento general). 

Una luz color roja surco el cielo, y esa fue la senal que todos necesitaban. 

-Equipo se nos apareceremo en el callejon mas proximo a San mungo vamos-Ron dio un ultimo beso a luna y desaparecio. 

-Ya saben en donde-dijo harry dirigiendose a su grupo y lo mismo que ron con ginny y a Hermione la abrazo-volveremos enseguida.

,...jeii hasta aki con este cap. sorry por la tradanxza pero lo importante es k ia estoi de vacacciones y espero actualizar amas seguido jeii

aloha!


	4. pensadero

* * *

Estaba preocupada viendo el cielo de un sol reluciente por la ventana de la enfermeria; Se acerco entonces a la cama mas cercana donde una palida Angelina yacia inconsiente, Fred la habia mandado inmediatamente para que fuera atendida, y , aunque ya estaba fuera de peligro, seguia inconsiente. Estaban en pleno ataque a San Mungo, habia varios heridos e incluso muertos, pero ni harry ni ron habian dado la senal de ayuda, haci que no podia hacer mas que esperar.

2 camas mas halla, Charlie Weasley, platicaba con su cunada de una teoria de la rubia acerca de que las plumas de los hipogrifos podian tener poderes curativos, esto, pporuq estaban viendo como la enfermera le aplicaba una tablilla en la pierna y lo obligaba a beber una horrible pocion para huesos rotos.

Aletris junto con su mama, platicaban con la profesora Mcgonagall, Ginny miraba como hipnotizada el cielo en senal de noticia y de vez en cuando volteaba a la chimenea.

La comunidad y los demas acompanantes, estaban sentados en completo silenci0o, la tension se podia cortar con un cuchillo en esos momentos y todos lo sentian.

Legolas sin decir nada se acerco a Hermione, quien seguia sentada junto a Angelina y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

La castana se lanzo a el en un efusivo abrazo y el no la rechazo, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y se sintio mal por ello; no supo que hacer, le comenzo a acariciar suavemente el cabello y capto eso olor de nuevo, tan caracteristico de ella, FRESA.

-Les puedo preguntar algo?-Pippin habia interrumpido aquel silencio por pura curiosidad-porque cada vez que dicen Voldem..tor o como se llame se asustan y gritan?-todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que aquel ser tan pequeno no supiera el nombre del mago mas tenebroso del universo.

Hermione rio por el comentario y Legolas lo sintio en el abrazo, la joven se separo de el lentamente y respondio con calma.

-Voldemort(estremecimiento general) es solo un apodo-dijo haciendo una especie de comillas con los dedos al decir apodo-por como se le cnoce a Tom Riddle o el mago tenebroso o el inombreble, por eso todos se refieren a el como el que no debe ser nombrado-termino pausadamente.

Las llamas de la chimenea se convirtieron en unas llamas verde esmeraldas y en ella aparecieorn harry, ron y Lupin con algunas corturas menores, pero a simple vista se veian bien.

Ginny, Luna, Tonks y Aletris corrieron inmediatamente hacia ellos en cuanto los vieron aparecer.

-Ya estan aqui-digo Hermione para si misma pero en voz alta.

-Ves no tenias de que preocuparte-Legolas aun detras de ella le sonreia con dulzura.

Despues de ellos llegaron los gemelos Weasley, George con un profundo corte en la mejilla se sento en la primera silla que encontro desocupada, mientras que su mama lo abrazaba y le daba infinidad de besos;Fred a pesar de traer algunos cortes y verse un poco palido salio disparado de la chimenea a la cama en la que Angelina aun yacia inconsiente.

-Nos hemos encontrado con mas problemas de los esperados-dijo Harry a Hermione mientras esta lo abrazaba y lo guiaba hasta la cama mas cercana(Ginny habia ido por vendajes y alcohol para tratar las heridas de su novio).

Sirius y Bill llegaron juntos despues de algunos minutos, Draco llevaba en brazos a Cho, quien segun dijo habia recibido almenos 4 crucios al mismo tiempo, convirtiendola hasta entonces en la paciente mas grave del lugar

Neville llego jadeante momentos despues, apenas si podia respirar y no se podia mantener en pie.

-Lo ultimo que supe de el, era que intentaba poner asalvo a sus padres.-Comento Fred, mientras el y Faramir lo recostaban en una de las camillas.

-Tiene una horrible herida en la espalda!!-Chillo Hermione-esta perdiendo mucha sangre-Fleur que al parecer estaba satisfecha de las pocas curaciones que le habia echo a su esposo, se dispuso junto con Hermione a curar a Neville.

* * *

Sentada en las escaleras que conducian al vestibulo y mientras el gelido viendo golpeaba su cara, pensaba en lo mucho que habia pasado ese dia, en el mar de preocupaciones que se deavanecieron cuando vio a Harry llegar por la chimenea y cuando Ron llego por la entrada principal del colegio con nada mas que unos moretones en el abdomen.

-Nota mental: nunca volver a dejarlos solos, siempre me necesitan-penso Hermione en voz alta

-Claro que te necesitamos Mione, siempre te hemos necesitado-Harry tomo asiento junto a ella y le paso su brazo por los hombros.

-Se supone que deberias estar en cama-le reprocho la bruja aunque fue solo un reproche pues se acomodo mejor en el pecho de su amigo.

-Pues se supone que tu tambien haci que estamos a mano.

Le encantaban los silencios que se formaban entre ellos, comodos y sin presiones cada unos sumido en sus pensamientos pero pendiente en todo moemento de la otra persona.

-Me asuste mucho sabes?-la muchacha rompio el silencio.

-Lo se Mione, lo siento-dijo el mago comenxando a acariciar su cabello-pero no queria que se arriesgaran, por eso tampoco deje ir a Ginny.

-Ella tambien se vengara lo puedes tener mas que asugurado-Hermione solto una pequena risita, que imito harry.

-Es verdad, pero los amo por eso lo hago.

-ven-dijo la joven poniendose de pie y tendiendole una mano a Harry-debemos volver a ayudar

Ambos se encaminaron dentro del castillo.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La enfermeria nunca se habia visto tan llena.

Las aproximadamente 25 camas estaban todas ocupadas, Cho y Neville terminaron siendo los mas afectados, pero segun madame Pomfrey estaban fuera de peligro.

La dama Eowyn ayudaba a la senora Weasley y a la enfermera del colegio a repartir pociones a determinadas horas a los heridos.

El equipo A (Hermione, Tonks, Fleur y Luna) se habian retirado al despacho del director hace como 2 horas, con ellas, Ron y Harry, Dumbledore y la profesosra McGonagall.

Lupin aun en la enfermeria, platicaba con Aragon, Faramir y Eomer, mientras que sus 2 hijos estan con el(Aletris oyendo la conversacion y el pequeno Teddy dormiendo profundamente).

Bormir se reia de los Hobbits y los gemelos Weasley, mientras estos platicaban de sus productos.

Charlie, Percy y la esposa de este Penelope, platicaban de lo mal que ultimamente le iba al ministerio.

Las hermanas parvati, platicaban con Katie Bell y Angelina quien seguia en cama bajo el cuidado atento de Fred.

Legolas y Gimli, platicaban con Lord Erold y Arwen, ya que en el ataque no se habian reportado ningun orco o criatura de la tierra media que ellos conocieran.

Seamus y Dean, intercambiaban palabras desde una cama a la otra y Ginny platicaba con su padre, Bill y Fleur.

Sirius y Draco estaban conmovidos viendo como Victorie hacia gestos en los brazos del rubio y Hagrid y Haldir hablaban animadamente acerca de criaturas magicas.

La puerta de la estancia se abrio y entraron los que se encontraban momentos antes de en la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Su atencion porfavor-el anciano director causo silencio absoluto en la estancia

-Bien-Fleur atrajo la atencion de todos-sin Sang Mungo, la comunidad magica egtaga mas indefegsa que nunca, debegmos aumentag nuestga pgoteccion.

- Es cierto las cuadrillas nocturnas del castillo se duplicaran y las vigilancias de la orden y el ed tambien.-anadio Tonks.

-Hemos encontrado nuevas pistas, pero seguimos sin tener todo claro, necesitamos su ayuda-prosiguio Hermione, Ron designara, quienes seran-miro de reojo al pelirrojo quien solo parecia ver la decaracion del lugar-logicamente sera quien no este Herido de gravedad, necesitamos que se investigue en el valle godric, investigar los alrededore de la casa Potter, encontrar cualquier pista que nos lleve a un nuevo horocrux, o de alguna pista acerca de la profecia de harry y Voldemort.

-Recuerden que todos debemos cooperar y ayudar en la que se pueda al equipo A-anadio Harry-Los entrenamientos del Ed y la orden se reanudan manana mismos, debemos estar preparados.

Todos ponian atencion, ya se anticipaban que despues de este ataque catatrofico al hospital de magos, se desidiera aumentar la segurad, por eso nadie protesto y se quejo.

La primera Ronda de Vigilancias quedaron del siguiente modo despues de un rato de acomodar Horarios y compromisos.

;;;;;Las gemelas Patil, Vigilarian la entrada principal de Hosgmade desde cabeza de puerco, acompanadas de Aberthford.

;;;;;Kingsley y Lupin a pesar de estar un poco mal herido, vigilarian la entrada norte del ministerio, mientras que Ron y Dean la principal y Ernie McMillan y Zacrias Smith la este.

;;;;;Fred y Oliver wood vigilarian desde la casa de los gritos.

;;;;;;Katie y Harry se encargarian de la entrada principal de Hogwarts.

;;;;;;Tonks y Luna vigilarian desde la torre de Gryffindor, pero solo media noche, para ceder su lugar a Fleur y Hermione.

;;;;;;y por utlimo Sirius y Ginny estarian postrados en la torre de astronomia.

-Buegno sega mejog que nosogtros vagllamos a dogmir.-dijo Fleur a Hermione, quien asistio con la cabeza.

-Tienes razon, debemos descanzar, oh por cierto, necesitamos alguien que nos avise a la hora que nos debemos levantar.

-No te preocupes querida-dijo la Sra. Weasley,-Penelope, Percy y yo nos quedaremos ayundando a madame pomfrey, nosotros les avisaremos.

-Gracias senora Weasley-Le dio un beso a modo de despedida, Fleur, tomo a la pequena Victorie en brazos, se despidio de los presentes incluido su esposo y salio disparada a la torre de Gryffindor-Tonks, me llevo a los ninos?

-Serias muy amable hermione-se le adelanto el Licantropo entregandole al pequeno metamorfomago.Se despidio de los presentes se dirigio a su habitacion, donde con un hechizo convocador el portabebe llego hasta sus manos, coloco al pequeno bebe en el, quien no tardo nada en dormirse y Aletris se acosto con ella en su cama, despues de un rato de haber apagado la luz, Aletris no parecia querer dormirse, ya que se movia demasiado en su lugar.

-Pequena, porque no puedes dormir?-volteo para encontrarse con la cara de su ahijada con una sonrisa.

-Ina sabes, que me dijo mi mami olita?-la curiosa nina sonrio aun mas.

-mm no lo se pequena que te digo?-Algo confundida se tranquilizo ya que la nina sonreia de una forma algo...

-Le gustas a Legolas Ina!-casi grito la nina como para despertar a todo el castillo penso Hermione.

-Que dices claro que no-la castana agradecio que estaba oscuro pues se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-eso dijo mi mama ina-la pequena se encogio de hombros.

-Pues tu mama esta muy equivocada senorita-Hermione toco debilmente la naricita de su ahijada-y ahora duermete porque si no a la hora que me tenga que levantar no voi a poder.

-Esta biien ina buenas noches!-la pequena le dio un beso a su madrina en la mejilla

-Suena con los angelitos-le dijo antes de voltearse y darle la espalda.

-y tu con legolas-oyo como la nina susuraba, sin embargo no quiso protestar pues la pequna se sumio en el sueno casi al instante y la dejo pensando en el principe elfo.

A la media noche, Penelope la desperto, se puso una tunica dejandose las patunflas y se reunio con Fleur en lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor

* * *

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Legolas se habia despertado como siempre temprano, pero temmiendo despertar a su companero de habitacion el enano, desidio bajar a la sala comun, aun faltaba unos minutos para que el sol saliera y recordo que Hermione esta de guardia en la torre, tan solo unos pisos sobre el, cuando por fin se animo a subir y saludarla, el retrato de la dama gorda, se abrio y por el entraron, Draco y Seamus.

-Hola Legolas-saludo Seamus-Sucede algo?-pregunto al verlo solo en medio de la sala desierta aun de noche.

-No-respondio este- solo que ya descanse suficiente y no quiero despertar a Gimli y ustedes a donde van?

-Vamos a subir a vigilar-dijo Draco

-Como?, pero esa ronda la tenian Fleur y mi.. digo y Hermione-cuestiono corrigiendo su error rapidamente.

-Si pero estan enn la biblioteca, Madame Maxine, acaba de llegar y al parecer trae noticias-ninguno parecio percatarse del error del elfo.

Un poco despues se despidieron y subieron a terminar la guardia de las chicas.

Ya entrada la manana, no habia rastros de ninguna del equipo A, Boromi, Faramir y la dama Eowyn, habian salido a dar un paseo por los jardines del colegio, mientras que Haldir, Arwen y Lord Erold junto con los hobbitss seguian desayunando.

Aragon, Gimli y El se encaminaron a la sala comun de Gryffindor, pero en el trayecto se encontraron a un Sirius algo atareado.

-Oigan no han visto a Hermione?-pregunto apurado

-Pues estaba en la biblioteca-respondio Aragon

-No salieron de la biblioteca como hace 5 minutos-aclaro-les puedo pedir un favor?, le avisan que Dumbledore la necesita en la cabana de Hagrid, debo irme rapido.

-Claro nosotros le decimos-y con un ultimo movimiento de mano, el apurado Sirus salio disparado hacia la cabana de Hagrid.

* * *

Aragon, Legolas y Gimli, entraron en el cuarto de Hermione.

El elfo nunca habia estado en aquel lugar, una hermosa cama un poco ovalada y el juego de cama con los colores rojo y Dorado, como todas las habitaciones en la casa de gryffindor supuso.

Algunas fotos magicas(harry y ella en su tercer anio epoca navidena)(El trio dorado durante la boda de Fleur)(2 personas, un hombre de unos 40 anios cabello castano, delgado y con una bata

Blanca, una mujer de ojos miel (iguales a los de Hermione) al igual que el hombre una bata blanca y el cabello ondulado color caoba. en el medio una pequena de unos 5 anios con un lindo vestido de pascua, 2 coletas y una inmensa sonrisa),(Hermione y tonks)se sutuaban en la mesita de noche, mientras que una inmensa cantidad de libros se extendian por 2 libreros que cubrian 2 tramos de la pared de enfrente dejando en medio de ellos una ventana con espectacular visto de los terrenos norte del castillo.

En el peinador algunos objetos personales y mas fotos(Hermione con una bebe en brazosaletris)(Hermione y Harry con la misma bebe al parecer en un hospital)(Hermione, Harry, Tonks y Lupin con la una inquieta Aletris que saludaba alegre son su manita desde los brazos de su padrino y un pequeno Teddy de al menos 1 dia de vida en los brazos de su padre)(Hermione y Ron)

Pero lo que mas llamo la atencion de todos fue un armario entreabierto que dejaba ver un destello de luz.

Los visitantes en aquella habitacion se acercaron al armario descubriendo un vasija, que contenia al pareser un liquido con algunos Hilos de plata arremolinandose entre ellos en la vasija(pensadero).

Curiosos se inclinaron un poco mas y sintieron como por un remolino despegaban los pies del suelo, en un laberinto de colores y confuncion.

Cuando por fin tocaron tierra firme, se econtraban en un prado algo irregular, desde donde se veian unas colinas a lo lejos y al lado opuesto una casa que al parecer se derrumbaria en cualquier momento

-Miren es la brujita-Glimi senalaba un arbol bajo el cual Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban sentados.-Ey!!

Legolas y Aragon siguieron al enano, pero al parecer por mas gritos que diera, el trio dorado no se percataba.

Cuando se acercaron por completo, legolas noto diferencias en el rostro de la joven bruja, se le podia ver mas joven, y a Harry y Ron tambien, este ultimo tenia una venda al rededor del brazo y Hary un raspon en la mejilla derecha.

-Hermione!-Aragon quiso tocar a la bruja pero la traspaso.

-Oye creo que esto no es normal-Legolas no sabia en donde estaban, ni sabia si en realidad era Hermione.

-Dumbledore me conto la profecia-Harry rompio el silencio que reinaba entre los gryffindor, sus amigos voltearon inmediatamente preocupados a ver al pelinegro.

-Harry pero...-

-Lo se mione-la interrumpio Harry-, pero Dumbledore escucho cuando fue creada, por Trelawney.

-Volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos momentos como temerosos de lo que seguia.

-Alguien tiene idea de donde estamos?-Glimi agitaba una mano enfrente de Harry, pero seguia sin suceder nada.

Aragon tomo asiento frente a Hermione que tenia la cabeza gacha como pensando, y Legolas lo hizo junto al rey de Gondor tambien mirando a Hermione, Gimli en cambio siguio de pie.

-y..q..que, dice Harry?-Pregunto Ron dudoso.

Hary trado un poco en responder pero al final lo hizo -

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único capaz de vencer al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

Legolas se fijo que por el rostro de Hermione surcaban algunas lagrimas y Ron estaba con el semblante triste y algo confundido.

-Pensaban que podria ser Neville-prosigio Harry,-pero Voldemort(Ron solto un grito al decir el nombre)me senalo a mi-termino echandole una mirada desaprobatoria a su amigo pelirrojo.-En el fondo ya lo sabia, Sabia que tendria que ser yo quien acabara con el.

De repente todo se volvio blanco y cuando hubo claridad una vez mas, los tres se encontraron en un pasillo de paredes y piso blanco, los unicos en auqel lugar era Fred y George Weasley y Hermione.\

Legolas se percato que se parecia mas a la Hermione actual, estaba un poco nerviosa se mordia el labio inferior insesantemente y jugaba con una pulsera rojo con dorado a modo de distraccion.

-Oigan que paso?-pregunto Aragon al ver que todo el escenario anterior cambiaba.Los otros 2 solo se encogieron de hombros.

Por la puerta al final del pasillo, un hombre de mediana edad atabiado con una bata blanca se acerco hacia ellos.

-Familiares de la senora Tonks?-pregunto el medimago.

-Somos conocidos-respondio Fred-pero su esposo y mama estan en la cafeteria.

-Bueno pues Felicidades-El medimago estrecho la mano de los 3,-La senora Tonks acaba de tener una linda bebe.

Hermione grito de felicidad y se abrazo sobre el gemelo que tenia mas proximo.

-Podemos entrar a verla?

-Claro, avisan a sus familiares por favor?, tengo que ver a una paciente

-Claro doctor Gracias-Respondio a castana y Legolas puso ver lla felicidad en su rostro y verla sonreir como no lo hacia desde que llegaron de Rivendell.

-a habitacion 234-anadio el doctor antes de marcharse.

Tod se volvio blanco y aparecieron en al parecer una calle, en medio de una batalla, oyeron un drito desgarrador a sus espaldas y encontraron a Hermione abrazada sobre 2 cuerpos, eran las mismas personas que se veian en la foto de la mesita de noche.

-Sus padres-murmuro, pero fue perfectamente oido por sus 2 acompanantes.

Vieron como la bruja lloraba incontrolable sobre aquellos cuerpos inertes y como Harry se acercaba y la envolvia en un abrazo y en aquel momento Legolas se sentia sumamente agradecido con el por protegerla como siempre lo hacia.

despues de unos momentos vieron llegar a Ron y a Luna, el pelirrojo tambien abrazo a la castana fuertemente, mientras que harry hacia levitar los cuerpos de los padres de la joven y con un debil pum! todo se volvio negro de nuevo.

Tanto Aragon como Gimli parecian estar tan conmocionados como el, y solo salieron de sus pensamientos cuando frente a ellos se materializo el gran comedor, pero mucho mas diferente a lo que ellos conocia.

En lugar de las 4 mesas de las casas que normalmente se sutuaban en el lugar, habia muchas mesas individuales y en cadaunose situaba un alumno, parecia un especie de examen, pues todos estaban uy concentrados y enfrente del lugar un gran reloj de arena dejaba caer los granos de esta cada segundo, varios maestros cuidaban el lugar y esperaban pacientemente el termino de exame, Legolas reconocio entre ellos a la profesora Mc gonagall, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Snape y el profesor Flikwick, sin embargo no conocio a los otros.

-Mira ahi esta Hermione-Aragon senalaba hacia una de las mesas proximas a al ventana en la cual, la castana escribia rapidamente sobre su examen, mordiendose en labio inferior.

-Miren el chico perlirrojo-Gimli apunto hacia la mesa mas cercana a la puerta del ran comedor, donde un pelirrojo trataba de recordar algo sin mucho exito.

Encontraron a Harry en una de las primeras mesas junto al reloj de arena, pero justo cuando iban a acercarse el recuerdo se desvanecio y ahora se encontraban en la sala comun de Gryffindor, Hermione con una pequena Aletris en brazos, al parecer de unos 2 meses si mucho.

El panorama por la ventana era algo desalentador, la luna llena ilumina la obscuridad de la noche, acercandose un poco mas a la castana se dio cuento de que en el sillon principal de la sala comun, una joven con el pelo Rosa chicle, dormia placidamente, pero aun asi se podia ver preocupacion en su rostro y tenia las ojeras muy marcadas.

-Lupin aun no vuelve cierto?-harry bajo las escaleras y se acerco a la nina y su madrina.

Legolas se fijo que en la cara de Hermione se notaba el cansancio de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-Por que no vas a dormir Mione?-Harry le beso la mejilla-me puedo acupar de la pequena.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Hermione restandole importancia.

Se escuho un aullido de lobo en los jardines del colegio y el recuerdo se devanecio de nuevo.

Nuevamente todo se volvio blanco y aparecieron en un bosque en mitad de la noche.

-este lugar da terror-Gimli un poco aterrado se aferaba a au hacha.

-Creo que son los recuerdos de hermione-dijo pensativamente Aragon.-Miren!!

Hermione y Harry corrian directo hacia ellos, por lo que pudo legolas observar, estaban mucho mas pequenos, en plena adolesencia.

Pronto los tres acompanantes de la tierra media se dieron cuenta del motivo por el cual los jovenes magos corrian desesperadamente y esque detras de ellos un al parecer..bestia? los perseguia.

Los 3 lo siguieron a la pareja quien se aculto del animal detras de un arbol.

-Pobre profesoor Lupin, despues de esto tubo que dejar su trabajo-Una voz familiar a sus espaldas hizo que los tres voltearan rapidamente.

-Hermione-Legolas la abrazo.

-En donde estamos brujita?-pregunto gimli algo mas calamdo viendo que esa hermione si los podia ver y oir.

-Entraron en mis pensamientos-explico la castana.

-Hermione-aragon parecia un poco austado-que es eso?-pregunto viendo como la bestia atacaba a Harry y Hermione y como el hipogrifo se interponia entre ellos.

-Es un hombre lobo-todos se quedaron en shock-de echo es el profesor Lupin-siguieron en un shock aun mayor.

-Por cuantos recuerdos han pasado he?-pregunto curiosa.

-Estamos dentro de tu mente?-La bruja solo rio debilmente.

-No entraron en el pensadero, me lo regalo Sirius hace tiempo, no tengo muchos recuerdos aqui, pero me sirve de mucho.

Vieron como Hermione ocultaba su cara en el pecho de harry y nuevamente todo se volvio blanco.

Se encontraron en la enfermeria, que aunque exactamente igual que como ellos la conocian, estaba mucho menos vacia.

En una de las camas Harry yacia inconsiente y junto a este un castana que no sobrepasaba los 11 anios y medio estaba sentada leyendo un libro inmensamente grueso.

-Mira qui si que era una brujjita-se burlo Gimli en cuanto se percato de la pequena Hermione.

-Calla enano-Hermione se enternecio con su propia imagen, era como ver sus fotos de bebe.-Casi olvido todo esto-Se sento en la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Legolas, Aragon YGimli, trato de tocar al harry inconsiente, pero lo traspaso.-Este es nuestro primer anio aqui en el colegio.-explico viendo a sus tres acompanantes-Al final y despues de nuestro primer enfrentamiento con Voldemort-suspiro-Todos habian ido al banquete, pero decidi no acompanarlos, apezar de lo mucho que insistieron-aclaro-queria estar con el.

Legolas sentia una inmensa ternura al ver a la pequena Hermione, sumida en su lectura, mordiendose el labio inferior y debes en cuando echandole una mirada al pequeno he inconsiente Harry.

-Creo que debemos volver-apunto luego de volver de algun lindo recuerdo-tomen mi mano-formando un cadena, y lanzados hacia la realidad por el hechizo de Hermione, los 4 aterrizaron sobre la alfombra roja del cuarto de esta.

-Eso fue raro-puntualizo Aragon

-Pues eso les pasa por andar usmeando en mi habitacion-rino hermione aunque en cierta forma burlandose.

-Solo te buscabamos-se defendio Legolas

* * *

uno puess perdon la falta de ortografia y el retraso, no se pierdan el prox cap, beso y guerra!

nos vemos ALOHA!!

P.D PLEASE REVIEWS..


	5. haciendo lo correcto

antes de comenzar me encantaría dedicar esta cap de mi fanfic A KARY2156, espero que te guste, has sido de mucho apoyoD gracias!!...

4.-Haciendo lo correcto-

* * *

Los 3 cazadores y Hermione se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid.El guardabosque estaba acompanado de los hobbitts.

-Que pasa, nos encontramos a Sirius y parecia muy preocupado por algo, nos dijo que buscaramos a Hermione

-Pues si esque.. veran..

-Hagrid que pasa?-pregunto una preocupada Hermione.

-Atacaron la madriguera-solto sin mas

-Que!!

-Tranquila -apresuro a decir Hagrid-no hubo heridos, mas bien los mortifagos se llevaron una sorpresa, Molly era la unica en casa, por eso se les hizo aun mas facil entrar.-hermione se llevo ambas manos a la boca en senal de sorpresa.

- pero no contaban lo sorpesiva que puede ser la senora Weasley-Anadio sam y Merri y Pipin chocaron sus palmas en el aire a modo de celebracion.

Hermione sonrio un poco aliviada.

-logro capturar a 2, lo demas huyeron, mando una lechuza a Grimmuld Place y Kreachen nos advirtio.

-Si eso hace la mama imaginense que hara el resto de la familia-comento Gimli, mientras Hagrid le servia un enorme vaso con te.

-Lo mas preocupante son los demas miembros, Arthur, Bill, Percy, los gemelos y Charlie, ya no podran ir a trabajar.

-Por eso Sirius iba apurado debian advertirles-dijo Hermione atando cabos-Pero los gemelos y Bill aun no iban a trabajar, entraban hasta tarde.

-Si por eso ellos junto con Tonks fueron a la madriguera, mientras que Lupin, Lee y Alice fueron por advertir a los demas.

* * *

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Habia pasado cerca de 2 semanas desde el ataque a la madriguera, toda la familia Weasley sin excepción se habia mudado a Hogwarts, con visitas esporadicas a su hogar para comprobar que todo siguiera bien.

Hacia tambien 2 semanas que los entrenamientos de la orden y el Ed se reanudaron y desde entonces Hermione cada dia al atardecer se reunia en el gran comedor, junto con el antiguio Ed, para practicar viejos y nuevos hechizos.

Legolas nunca la habia visto usar la varita para algo que no fuera convocar pergaminos o tinta o reparar algo roto(normalmente por algun hobitt) y verla ahi en pleno duelo le producia un gran malestar y desasosiego, por ello cada vez que podia se acercaba mas la castana y ya hasta Ron(quien no se le daba mucho aquello) se habia percatado de como veia el elfo a su 'hermana'.

presenciaron 2 ataques mas el mas catastrofico en el londres muggle, sin embargo y segun dijo la Sra. Weasley gracias a un milagro, nadie salio herido, ni muggle ni mago.

flash back

La biblioteca de hogwarts estaba mas desordenada que nunca,

despues de los nuevos descubrimientos de Madame Maxine acerca de un nuevo Horrocrux, Tonks, Hermione, Fleur y luna aveces acompanadas de Arwen y Eowyn, se dedicaban a buscar alguna forma de destruirlo segura, mientras que los cazadores(como se les solia decir a los varones WeasleyRon, Charlei, Bill, Fred, George y Pearcyquien a peticion del anciano director habian formado un nuevo grupo en el equipo, se encargaban de encontrar la forma de entrar a Gringotts para poder obtenerlo, pues el horrocrux era la copa de Helga Hufflepuffque se encontraba en la camara de los Lestrage.), sin embargo la forma mas segura seguia siendo la espada de Gryffindor.

Esa tarde estaban todas(como una pequena reunion femenina, aparte de que se les habia reunido Ginny)y aunque ninguna de las tres(Eowyn, Arwen y Ginny) ayudaban a buscar, las primeras porque no sabianleer ese lenguaje y Ginny simplemente no era gran ayuda, eran de gran compania.

Entre un tema y otro y mientras la luna colaba los primeros reflejos por la ventana(luna llena), ginny llego al punto clave.

-y Hermione tien pretendiente-la aludida se sonrojo un poco.

-a es verdad, creo que todo el castillo se ha dado cuenta exepto tal vez la misma Hermione-rio Luna.

-Callense-ordeno Hermione-legolas...solo es..solo es un amigo-sentencio muy poco convensida de sus palabras.

-Oh vamos Herms, te encanta, estas perdida y absolutamente enomorada de el-dijo Tonks mientras meneaba sus largo cabello color azul electrico.

Hermione dejo otro de los libros que no le habian servido para nada en la mesa y se mordio el labio inferior-si,-respondio en un susurro y se sonrojo aun mas.

-Ya lo sabia-dijo triunfante la pelirroja-pero bueno era demasiado obvio-termino encoguiendose de hombros.

-Hagy y Gon no lo van a acegtar tan facilgmente-comento Fleur.

-Es verdad -apoyo Ginny como quien se acaba de percatar de algo.

-Arwen, Eowyn ustedes lo conocen mejor-apunto Tonks-como es?-pregunto.

-Bueno pues-Arwen volteo a ver a la castana antes de contestar y la vio sonrojada, la hizo sonreir,-es todo un caballero, bueno, como todo buen principe, debe serlo pero el sin duda es diferente.

-He oido que los elfos, cuando entregan su corazon es para siempre-apoyo la dama Eowyn-pero desconozco si Legolas conozca a alguina elfa..-no termino, pero volteo a aver a Arwen quien nego inmediatamente.

-legolas siempre ha dicho que aun no conoce a alguien especial, aunque-anadio mirando nuevamente a la ex premio anual-creo que ya la encontro, auque debo anadir que es muy timido.

Oyeron un aullido en los terrenos del colegio y Tonks y Fleur se tensaron inmediatamente.

-Tranquilicense, estaran bien-dijo la rubia bruja-estaran bien, ademas no hay dano de lastimar a nadie, porque las rondas de los jardines del castillo se redugeron a la cabana de Hagrid, todo estara bien-termino poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de la media veela.

-es verdad estaran bien-apoyo Hermione-lo mejor sera que nosotros vallamos a dormir, o al menos intentarlo-anadio apresuradamente al ver que Tonks iba a protestar-ademas Aletris se molestara porque la dejaron dormir sola.

-Es verdad en donde dejaron la guarderia-pregunto Ginny,(siempre le gustaba referirse a su sobrina y los ninos del licantropo y la metamorfomaga, como una revoltosa guarderia).

-Estan con Molly-contesto algo divertida por el adjetivo la peliazul.

Fin flash back

* * *

el tiempo seguia pasando y los llegados de la tierra media se habian unido a las rondas nocturnas, pero solo en hogwarts, ademas de que habian decisidido empezar a apracticar ellos tambien, con sus armas.

-Gua de aqui se puede ver todo los jardines de Hogwarts-comento un emocionado Legolas.

-Lo se, es un sitio tranquilo cuando quieres pensar-anadio la castana recargandose en el borde de la torre de astronomia, donde esa noche Legolas y ella tenian guardia.-Siempre subia cuando queria pensar a este sitio, nadie me encontraba, exepto Harry, siempre sabia en donde estaba-comento riendo.

-Eres muy apegada a Tonks verdad?-pregunto despues de unos momentos de silencio.

La castana sonrio-Cuando la conoci, no me cayo muy bien-admitio-imaginate, ella era alocada y rebelde, y yo... bueno era todo lo opuesto, pero nos toco vivir juntas por algun tiempo en Grimmuld place, despues de nuestra graduacion de aqui y nos comenzamos a llevar mas-se encogio de hombros.

-y bueno el profesor Lupin, fue el mejor profesor de defensas contra las artes obscuras que tuve-recordo, Legolas la miro a los ojos y reconocio ese brillo que lo habia cautivado cuando estaban en Rivendell y que habia visto nuevamente en el pensadero cuando le dieron la noticia del nacimiento de su ahijada, pero sin embargo, no tenia en el dia a dia en el colegio.-No si le has escuchado pedirme que le diga solo Remus-legolas asistio-pero para mi siempre sera mi profesor, me siento mejor llamandole asi.

Pasaron algunas Horas en las que hablaron de puras trivialidades, tiempo que Legolas aprovecho para observarla.

Nunca habia sentido nada como lo que sentia en ese momento por ninguna elfa, mucha mens una humana, que decir de una nina, pero con ella, con hermione...

La miro, con el tiempo se habia aprendido a enamorar de ella, con el dia a dia, cada sonrisa y cada enojo, cada sonrojo y cada lagrima, la habia aprendido a querer.

Flashback

En el campo de Quiddittch, la pequena Aletris seguida muy de cerca de su padrino y su tio Ron, Volaba en su escoba, Hermione estaba echa un manojo de nervios y Legolas la observaba desde el inicio de las gradas.

-Te recomiendo que cierres la boca-Aragon tomo asiento junto a el, sin embargo Legolas no despego la vista de la joven bruja.-Legolas.. te pego fuerte.

-De que hablas-pregunto saliendo de su hipnosis.

-El amor te pego fuerte hermano-legolas se asombro e iba a protestar pero Aragon fue mas rapido que el -A no!!-dijo amenazandolo con un dedo-ni se te ocurra decir que no la quieres porque yo mismo le ahorro el trabajo a Gimli y te degollo.

Legolas se quedo de nuevo pensativo y volvio a mirar a hermione, quien se habia parado y gritaba quien esabe que cosas a Harry.

-Se que estas confundido hermano-puso una mano sobre su hombro-solo has lo que creas correcto, todo lo demas sera facil.

Fin Flashback

'Hacer lo que crea correcto'.

Lentamente se acerco Hacia la castana que de espaldas a el veia las luces provenientes de la casa de los gritos, Fred y George terminaban su guardia y los remplazaban Seamus y Colin Creeve.

-Hermione-oyo que legolas la llamo- dio media vuelta y antes siquiera que pudiera enfocar la vista, sus labios sueron atrapados por el principe elfo.

Hermione abrio los ojos sorpendida, como asimilando lo que ocurria mientras sentia las manos del principe cerrase en su cintura, como temiendo la reaccion de la joven ante tal echo.

Sin embargo Hermione, no se alejo y cuando pudo comprender lo que pasaba, se dejo llevar; respondio al beso, lo que en cierta forma sorprendio a Legolas quien ese esperaba tremendos golpes o algun hechizo.

Los labios de ella sabian a fresa

Los de el a menta.

Fue un beso lleno de ternura y deseo, el mas esperado.

Se separaron lentamente, legolas abrio los ojos para encontrarse con que Hermione aun no los abria, se mordio un poco el labio inferior y solo entonces los abrio, se miraron y El elfo supo de debia un explicacion.

-Perdon-pronuncio despacio-solo hice lo que senti correcto-acariccio la mejilla de la exprefecta con su mano.

-Eso era ,.. eso era lo correcto?-pregunto dudosa.

Legolas movio afirmativamente la cabeza-Sabes talvez no lo queria admitir, pero,... me...yo...bueno yo...

no le dio tiempo de termiinar, cuando fue esta vez la castana la que comenzo el beso, fue corto y lleno de ternura y amor, legolas mantenia los brazos en su cintura, mientras ella habia rodeado su cuello con los suyos, Cuando de separaron legolas continuo.

-Te amo-juntaron sus frentes- se que es muy precipitado y que soy demasiado viejo para ti...-legolas siguio hablando, pero Hermione ya no escuchaba, se habia quedado en las 2 palabras que mas habia querido oir de el 'te amo'.

-shhh..-puso un dedo en sus labios-te amo-dijo sonriente y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba dando vueltas por el aire.

Cuando legolas la bajo, se volvieron a besar, esta vez, sin mucha timidez y con mas pasion.

-Hermione, te amo-le dijo nuevamente mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya.

-Yo tambien-oyo que respondio, la abrazo, como si temiera que cambiara de opinion y huyera, trnasmitiendole todo el amor que sentia y lo inmensamente feliz que lo hacia el ser correspondido.. agradeciendole..

-No les vas a caer muy bien a Ron y Harry despues de esto-rio la castana.

-Me las arreglare-contesto besando su frente y acariciando su cabello, hasta el llegaba ese olor que tanto le gustabaa, fresas.

* * *

ALoha,

se que este cap, esta mucho mas corto que los demas, pero queria que este aunque cortito fue casi por completo dedicado de lleno a esta parejita, que dicen del beso??.. no se creo que me gusta.

de aqui tengo 2 caminos que seguir vere cual tomar, o tal vez los utilice los 2 XD

tambien quiero aclaran mi personaje(el unico que ha salido hasta el momento.)

ALETRIS LUPIN TONKS-Es la hija mayor de la metamorfomaga y el ex profesor de Hogwarts. Tiene 5 anios, es metamorfomaga, como su mama y su hermano menor, sus padrinos como ya sabran son Hermione y Harry y le encanta que estos le cuenten historias de sus anios en el colegio.

Es muy curiosa he iperativa, Su color favorito es el rosa, y aunque siempre lo intenta tener en su cabello, aun es muy pequena para contrarar su magia y casi siempre la ven con el cabello rubio o rojo, confundiendose en ocaciones con los Weasley.

Sus ojos son lo unico que puede cambiar a su antojo, naturalmente los tiene azul intenso parecido a los de Ginny o Ron, pero casi siempre se le va con ojos iguales a los de su padrino Harry verde esmeralda o a los de su papa Avellana.

Le gustaria de grande ser una princesa y ser rescatada(como su padrino rescato a su madrina en una mision en busca del relicario de RAB.)

Le fasina leer y montar en escoba, su primera escoba la tubo a al anio regalo de sus tios Charlie y Bill Weasley.

Pero sin duda su mayor regalo es su hermano(cortesia de sus padres) a quien adora y cuida de todo y todos

pd... reviews please...!!


End file.
